A Sunset on the Beach
by Rytex
Summary: Link encounters the one person he doesn't want to see before he goes to face the Nightmare.  It would only make his leaving worse.  WAFF.  LinkxMarin.  Also, a happy ending has been prepared.  Be warned.  There is some Russian in the disclaimer... Oneshot


**Hello everyone. It's Rytex. Now, to explain the story when most of you are waiting on The Royal Ball, I recently played Link's Awakening. I'll admit, I was kind of disappointed when the whole island just vanished, and I can't find very many LinkxMarin stories. So, I decided to write a LinkxMarin with a semi-happy ending. Anyway, on to the disclaimer. I have brought in a very special guest to do it for me. Please welcome Paитeкc.**

**Paитeкc: Umm, I think you misspelled my name.**

**Me: What?**

**Paитeкc: Yeah. My name isn't ****Paитeкc. My name is Rytex.**

**Me: That's the Cryllic spelling of your name.**

**Paитeкc: What? What the hell is Cryllic?**

**Me: Yeah. That's how you spell Rytex in Cryllic. Cryllic is Russian.**

**Paитeкc: No. Russian is Cyrillic. You would make an awful Russian.**

**Me: Трахните Вас, ****Paитeкc.**

**********Paитeкc: ... You suck.**

**********Me: Сделайте проклятую правовую оговорку.**

**********Rytex: That's unfair.**

**********Me: DID I SAY YOU COULD STOP CALLING YOURSELF ****Paитeкc?**

******************Paитeкc: Oh. Whatever. I- I mean, Rytex- doesn't own Zelda.**

**Me: Слова благодарности. Это было столь трудно?**

******Paитeкc: Can you just translate for the poor people who can't understand Russian?**

******Me: Fine. All Russian Translations are at the bottom. Now read the damn story.**

* * *

Link yawned and fell back, enjoying one last view of the sunset from Koholint Island. In a few short hours, he would be climbing Mt. Tamaranch to put an end to this dream.

He felt a tear fall from his eye as he thought of what would happen if he went through with it.

All his friends would vanish.

Syrup, the shopkeeper, the pet Chain Chomp, the animals, the townspeople, Tarin.

And above all others, Marin.

He groaned as he sat in the wreckage of his ship. He didn't belong here. The world was simply too perfect. It was but a dream. It was a combination of his dream and the Wind Fish's.

The Wind Fish had made the island, he had populated it.

Everything on the island was what he wanted. It was his perfect world.

And he was trapped in it.

He closed his eyes, about to enjoy one last sleep on this perfect beach, before he leapt into the great unknown.

"Link?"

The one person he didn't want to see again appeared. It would only make things worse.

"Hey Marin." he said, opening his eyes.

He felt a deep pain in his gut.

He closed his eyes again as she fell down next to him.

"Nice sunset, huh."

"You have no idea." he said.

She let out a sigh and lay her head on his shoulder.

"You know, I never got to finish what I wanted to say on the mountain." she said softly.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Yeah. It's okay. I don't want to say anything." she said.

Link was aware of her head leaving his shoulder an instant before he felt his head being turned gently to face her and a pair of warm lips on his.

He sat there for a few seconds, mind blank, then leaned into the kiss.

They broke apart moments later.

"I... I always thought that someone's actions spoke louder than words... Link, can you tell me what you're about to do? You look scared and sad. You were going to collect Sirens Instruments to crack that egg on the mountain, right?"

Link nodded.

"I'm scared because of what I'm about to do. This whole island is something of a home to me. I don't want to lose it."

"It's a home to me too. But I would give it up to visit other places and sing for others."

"Marin, this whole island is an illusion."

"What?"

"Yeah. Koholint Island is a prison, designed by the Nightmares. They're keeping me and the Wind Fish at total bay. I have to stop them. But... I'm afraid of what will happen if we wake."

She stared at him for a long time.

"This island is too perfect for me. I have to go back to Hyrule."

Marin finally looked down as the sun completely vanished.

"I can't believe it. This island is my home. I have memories of years. When you appeared, I... well, I had always thought that there were lands across the sea. But something always prevented me from leaving the island."

Link and Marin then fell silent for several minutes, simply lying on the sand, hand in hand.

"Tell me about Hyrule." she said at last.

It took Link a moment to find his voice.

But when he did, he launched into a description of Hyrule and his adventures. He even got into Termina and some other places he had visited.

Neither of them noticed the passing time.

After a long night, they began to see the pink colors of dawn. They had talked all night of Link's adventures.

Link got up.

"Marin, I have to go now."

Marin got up and looked at him.

"Link, whatever happens, do you promise that you'll never forget me?"

Link looked down and for a heart stopping moment, Marin thought he would refuse.

Then Link leaned in and kissed her again.

They kissed passionately for several minutes, lying there on the beach.

Their teenaged hormones ached to go further, but they resisted, content to kiss.

High in the trees, the owl watched them. It too was sad. The island was home for it. It was loathe to let the perfect illusion go. But it had to happen sometime.

Finally, Link broke the kiss and stared into Marin's brown eyes.

"It's time." he said.

Marin nodded as a solitary tear fell from her eyes.

"Goodbye Marin." he said, kissing her once more.

She lay down and cried for several moments on the beach as Link made his way up the mountain.

Finally, he faced Dethl.

"If it wasn't for you, we would have ruled this place! We are God in this dreamscape!"

But Link whipped out his boomerang and speared Dethl right in the eye.

Dethl screamed and vanished.

Then Link ascended a long staircase to the top of the island.

He passed through clouds. A gorgeous view of the island could be seen. The sky was dark and many stars glittered around him.

He could see Tarin chasing cuccos, the animals lounging lazily, the chain chomp playing in the grass, the townspeople going about their daily business, but he couldn't find Marin.

And then he saw her through the owl's eyes. Marin was still on the beach, curled into a ball, crying.

Link wanted then and there to abandon the mission and stay forever on this island with her.

However, he forced himself up the next step.

And the next one.

And the next one.

On and on and on.

The closer he reached, the harder it got.

Finally, he was but a step away from the point of no return.

The pull on him was powerful.

But he closed his eyes and forced himself to think of the people he was going back to.

Zelda, Talon, the Hylians, and Malon...

And he took the final step.

There was a bright flash of light as a large whale dressed like a deity appeared.

"Thank you, Hero, for awakening me from my slumber. Now, what say you and I wake up?"

He let out a loud call to the stars.

A deluge of water suddenly hit him.

He struggled, then he saw Marin swim toward him.

They kissed for several moments under the water, before she leaned to his ear and whispered "I love you, Link."

Then Link's air supply ran out and he began to drown...

Everything finally went black.

* * *

Sunlight.

He heard the call of seagulls.

Link opened his eyes slowly.

He was clutching a log. The wreckage of his boat floated everywhere.

He remembered nothing.

He saw land in the distance and began to swim for it with all the strength he could muster.

The land grew closer and closer.

Soon, he was close to the shore.

A giant whale dressed as a deity appeared.

Instantly, Link remembered everything.

"I understand what you have gone through. I possess power of my own, however. Upon your return to Hyrule, you will find another village, full of the people you have left. Thank you for waking me from that prison."

The whale vanished.

Link made it to shore and shot off toward Hyrule, following roads, as fast as possible.

He soon found familiar land and looked around.

A new island had formed a few yards from the shore of Hyrule's North shore.

And it looked startlingly like...

"KOHOLINT ISLAND!"

Link swam across to the island, as fast as he could.

Upon the shore, he found everyone exactly the way he remembered them, and they remembered him.

However, Marin was not among them.

Link began to wonder if she had been brought back.

Then he noticed.

Everyone had been brought back exactly where they had vanished.

He approached the Toronbo Shores slowly.

He could hear her sobbing.

Then he came within sight of her.

"Marin?"

She looked at him, then jumped up and threw her arms around him.

"You stayed!"

Link shook his head.

"Not exactly. The Wind Fish was awoken and he created the island. It's a real island now. And the best part is, look over there."

She looked to where he was pointing.

Her eyes widened.

"Is that-"

"That, my love, is Hyrule."

She was so joyous that she couldn't even get a word out.

Link shushed her.

"So, shall we go explore these new lands?" he asked, walking to the water and extending a hand.

She calmed, nodded, then took his hand.

And they remained together for the rest of their lives.

* * *

**So how did you like it? As promised, the translations to all Russian phrases are below. If you are Russian and these don't match, let it be known that I used a translation website. I'm not any part Russian.**

**Трахните Вас - Screw you.  
Сделайте проклятую правовую оговорку - Do the damn disclaimer  
Слова благодарности. Это было столь трудно? - Thank-you. Was that so hard?**

**Rate and Review please. Thanks.**


End file.
